Christmas Memories
by HopelessfanofUSUK
Summary: Christmas is the time for family and love.  It has so many memories that one can keep with them forever.  Alfred and Arthur remember a special memory to them.


A single tree stood in the middle of the living room, its bright red, white and, blue lights shone on the tree and the surrounding room. The ornaments hung from the tree in an almost specifically planned out fashion, but one specific ornament meant a lot to the people that lived in this home.

It would be very hard to find unless you knew what you were looking for. It was a sliver heart with a picture in the middle, it was a small ornament and but it may be the most meaningful on the tree. Inscribed on it was "Our First Christmas" With a picture of a blond man, with piercing blue eyes under his glasses. He wore a brown bomber jacket over his clothes. His arm was placed around another blond man; the difference was that he had beautiful green eyes that one, if they looked for too long, would lose himself.

Continuing on this picture, it was taken in a home, maybe even the home this ornament was currently. The fireplace was roaring heat to these two men as they held each other in a loving embrace, similar to how it was now. The tree was made in the same fashion minus the ornament that is in question.

The front door slammed open.

"You are going to break something."

"It's my stuff, Arthur."

"It's mine too, you stupid twat." Arthur said as not anger, but, merely a slight annoyance crossed his eyes.

"How long has it been? Arthur, Arthur… are you in there?" The blond man tapped Arthur's head lovingly to get his attention.

"Sorry Alfred, just looking at this tree makes me remember our first Christmas; the memories are easy to lose yourself in. Don't you… are you even listening to me?" Alfred was busy enjoying a cookie that lay in a Tupperware container; it was in the shape of a heart, with silver colored frosting. "I said are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, this cookie is good, obviously means that I made it."

"What is that supposed to mean you stupid little brat."

"It means you can't cook and must we fight on Christmas Eve?" Arthur instantly calmed down at the mention of Christmas and commenced his observing of their Christmas tree.

"As I was saying before, this tree is very beautiful and its memories will always be with me."

"The past is the past Arthur, why do you have to make a huge deal about everything?" Alfred sat in front of the fireplace, enjoying the heat it provided. He let out a yawn as if he were about to fall asleep.

"Do you even remember that party we had here our first Christmas together?"

"Yeah Arthur, it was an incredible pain in the ass to clean up after."

"No, I mean us, the picture we took." Alfred in response gave a puzzled look.

"Nope not ringing any bells, ha bells like jingle bells because it's Christmas." Arthur was not amused. He then jumped to the tree.

"Where is it, I knew we placed it somewhere." As Arthur's hand went over the silver heart he claimed "Here it is. Do you remember this?" Alfred went from looking un-entertained to being wide eyed.

"How could I have forgotten this? We took this right after I proposed to you."

"No, France took it and it was before dear." Alfred looked ready to argue then a look of all remembrance came to his face.

"That's right it was him who took it. For a perv he took a really beautiful and non-dirty picture and most of all made the hero the center of attention." Arthur looked angry.

"We are both equally part of this marriage as well as this picture but, you must be to self- centered to get that." Alfred fell quiet, he didn't try to snap back or anything, he just gazed at this picture.

"You know Arthur, I know we are equal, I was just, I don't know, you looked beautiful back then and you still do now." Arthur's face turned red, it must have just been the fire heating up his face.

"I still remember how you proposed to me, Alfred."

"I would be surprised if you forgot; the hero makes special moments unforgettable." The two of them sat still and silent, their hands now interlocked.

"You stopped Feliciano, Germany, and Kiku right in the middle of their song, and called for everyone's attention." Arthur's eyes glew from remembering his romantic story. "You told me you loved me more then anyone in the world and got on one knee and said "I would give up all the hamburgers, shakes and, fries in the world just for one minute with you" and you asked me to marry you."

"Quite a story isn't it?" Alfred said with pride.

"It sure is?"

"Would you do it again?" Arthur was confused.

"Do what again?"

"Marry me."

"I wouldn't even have to think twice." At this statement Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Will you marry me, again" Arthur's eyes began to water.

"Yes!" Arthur jumped into Alfred's arms and began to clear out his eyes because he wasn't crying, men don't cry, the heat from the fire was drying out his eyes, that's all. Arthur took a second look a the ring, it was a silver heart, with little diamonds surrounding the outside and inside of the heart ever so slightly was inscribed, "My Only Love". "You remembered to whole time, about the ornament didn't you?"

"Why how could I have forgotten, Arthur." Alfred then pulled Arthur into himself and began to passionately kiss his lover. Arthur responded with little restraint. They lay by the fire now kissing; only pausing for air until finally, Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes and said "I love you."

"I love you too. I mean it every time I say it." They just lay next to each other looking into each others eyes.

That silver heart ornament lay next to the ring that was of the same design and the fire gave the two silver items a gleam as bright as the love between Alfred and Arthur.


End file.
